1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic camera. More particularly, the present invention relates to an electronic camera for adjusting a parameter for regulating an image quality based on image data outputted from an image sensor.
2. Description of the Related Art
According to one example of this type of a camera, an image signal outputted from a solid-state imaging element is applied to an AE/AF detection block via an imaging circuit. Based on the applied image signal, the AE/AF detection block detects a luminance and a focal state of an object. Based on the detected luminance and focal state, a control CPU adjusts an exposure amount and a focus. Furthermore, in the above-described camera, a high-resolution mode for recording all pixels without thinning out, and a low-resolution mode for recording the pixels by thinning out are prepared. When a low-luminance object is captured in the low-resolution mode, an extra opened aperture is used. Thereby, the exposure amount of the solid-state imaging element increases, and as a result, the usage frequency of a strobe device is inhibited. However, in the above-described camera, an operation of the AE/AF detection block is not switched between the high-resolution mode and the low-resolution mode. Therefore, there is a possibility that an adjustment accuracy of parameters, such as an exposure amount and a focus, for regulating an image quality may decline in the low-resolution mode.